


See you

by isa_belle



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa_belle/pseuds/isa_belle
Summary: "They really should get to bed. Tomorrow, after all, is a very big day."or, night before the wedding everything feels perfect





	See you

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shit but this podcast is very good and there's like no content for it so here ya go.
> 
> Also, side note, Rupert has freckles bc I said so.

They really should get to bed. Tomorrow, after all, is a very big day. (A very, _very_ big, and super important day, maybe the most important). But they don’t, they just lay beside each other, Rupert curled up to Amir’s side like a cat or something, muttering half coherent sentences is the dead of night, voice hushed and distracted, all smiley and sleepy, as Amir blinks and tries to listen, eyes bouncing from the stars that swim in the sky outside their window to the freckles splattered on Rupert’s cheeks like paint spots. He feels very warm and ridiculously domestic and he runs a hand through Rupert’s hair as he murmurs, twirling it in his fingers and trying to fight the urge to press a kiss onto his fiance's forehead, because if he starts he fears he maybe won’t be able to stop and they really, really do need to get to sleep.  
“And ‘s not like it was a bad joke exactly,” Rupert yawns, eyes a little distant, glossier than usual, but still very big and very blue, and he rubs his face with his palms, “just sort of flat and... yeah no it was pretty bad,” he giggles, airy and light, his face getting scrunched go around the eyes. Amir blushes a little at the sight (it feels sort of stupid, trivial maybe, but he can’t help it, not really. He doesn’t think Rupert will ever not make him blush like a dumb kid.)  
“I’m sure,” Amir says, flatly, putting on his prince voice and trying his best to make sure the amusement he feels doesn’t peek through his deadpan tone. Rupert, apparently, does not appreciate his sarcasm, and he shoves him a little.  
“Hey!” He yelps when Amir shoves him back, harder but not very hard. Then Rupert shoves him again and Amir does the same until they’re laughing and shoving and rolling around the bed, messing up their hair and clothes and pressing little kisses to cheeks and noses and foreheads and getting their legs all twisted. And they bump noses brush skin and they end up chest to chest, Rupert on top of Amir, breathless and flushed, looking at each other with a certain starry brightness in their eyes, wild and young and lovestruck. Rupert’s eyes flicker to Amir’s mouth and he smiles, leaning in close so their lips are almost touching. Amir smiles too.  
“Hey,” he mutters like he’s just remembered something, voice sounding low but a little bit thrilled. His eyes don’t leave Amir’s mouth and he leans in a bit more, so their lips brush as he says, “we’re getting married tomorrow.”  
"That we are," Amir breathes. And then he looks at Rupert, really looks at him, at all the freckles on his cheeks and the little white scar on his chin and the curve of his smile, almost pressed right up against Amir’s own. He thinks about every moment he’s shared with this boy, every moment he will share, all his dumb jokes and messy hair and stupid pajamas and ridiculously high intelligence and annoying rambling all for forever. He doesn’t think he could be more happy.  
Amir kisses him then, sweet and deep and so very blissful. His chest fills with a sort of joy he couldn’t express if he tried, it expands and makes his eyes water a little. The air is warm, the rumpled sheets and hot breath making everything feel a little brighter. Amir trails his thumbs across Rupert’s cheeks, fighting the smile he feels rapidly overtaking his face because he knows it will mess up the kiss (if he’s being honest, though, he doesn’t really care) He sighs, relishing the perfectness in the moment. He sort of wants to step away from it all, all the feelings and warmth and kissing, just for a second and watch for a bit, he wants to save this tiny pocket of time forever, tuck it away and pull it out whenever he feels like he’s alone, with no one in the world who can see him. Because that way he’ll know that someone does. And they always will.

**Author's Note:**

> That was cheesy as shit and very short and I hated it but I hope you didn't! Comment!!! Please! I crave constant validation. Anyways, thank for reading :)


End file.
